


Red Lips, Black Lace: Corset and Stiletto's

by heffermonkey



Series: Torrid Tuesdays [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: 1-million-words, Corsetry, M/M, Makeup, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stiletto Heels, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To cheer up Danny, Steve dresses up and role play ensues.</p><p>written for the Torrid Tuesday Prompt  - Make Up Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips, Black Lace: Corset and Stiletto's

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my fic' [Red Lips, Black Lace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/886088)

Red Lips, Black Lace, Stiletto Heels

Steve felt somewhat of an accomplishment as he twisted the lid back onto the mascara tube and glanced at his reflection. He took a moment to scrutinise his efforts, posing this way and that before giving a wry smile and picking up the lipstick, removing the lid and giving it a small twist. It was a deep blood red, bearing marks of use, but only a quarter worn down. Steve looked at his reflection and carefully, slowly followed the line of his lips, the colour painting onto them smoothly.

He smacked his lips together, feeling them roll with the slick of the smooth texture of the lipstick, sitting back and giving a soft pout of amusement. The red lips were the finishing touch, the focus in the midst of all the small touches he’d made in painting his face. He’d rouged his cheeks with a dash of soft pink, along the lines of his cheekbones and dabbed a small amount of grey over his eyelids, painting the edges with a liquid liner and applying two coats of mascara to accentuate his long lashes. He understood what looked good and what turned Danny on – not that they played this way often, but enough to keep things extra interesting. It was a strange role play – Danny wasn’t looking for a woman and Steve wasn’t playing one, but there was something strangely sexy and exciting about the dress up and playtime that ensued. Danny had once explained he liked how the makeup highlighted all his favourite features of him – opened up his eyes, accentuated his cheekbones and made his mouth look even more sinful when painted. Like an artist capturing the perfection of a scene.

Taking a lasting look, Steve half turned, leaning down to straighten out the stiletto’s on the floor before sliding one onto his foot, then the other. They weren’t the most comfortable of footwear – give him flip flops or boots any time – but he appreciated how they made his feet look, the way they automatically changed his poise when he stood or walked around in them. You couldn’t help but straighten out your lines, put a small wiggle to your hips every step you took. He sat back slowly, easing his fingers up the black stockings he’d slipped on, a light denier silk with a delicate pattern. They ended at his thighs with a detailed garter like lace that clung to his toned muscled thighs.

He stood up, teetering a moment as he found his balance, stepping away from the dresser. He wore a black silk thong that stretched over his bulging cock in a deliciously sinful way, barely covering him, the thin material stretching up between the cleft of his buttocks. He bent down, tugging at the suspenders that hung from his corset, clipping the small fastenings to the top of his stockings, first the back, then the front before standing straight and giving the corset a quick tug this way and that to ensure it hugged him correctly. The corset was black with red lace trim and it clung to his body tightly, the top nestling just below his nipples, broad chest and shoulders spouting out above and he posed in the floor length mirror that stood in the corner of their bedroom, smiling. Oh yes, Steve knew he looked good. The kind of good that would put Danny immediately in the mood.

It had been sometime since they’d last played around with the outfit and he wanted to surprise Danny who had been in need of some TLC after some stressful weeks of a personal nature involving Rachel and court hearings concerning his rights to see Grace. Steve went back to the dresser, picking up his phone and took a picture of the lipstick lying open and the mascara beside it. With a smile, he sent it to Danny, asking him when he’d be home, hoping to put him in the right kind of mood.

Danny messaged back a couple of minutes later.

‘Fifteen minutes _‘Darling’_ ‘ 

Steve smiled and gave a shake of his head at the playfulness, eager for his lovers return home. To kill time he tidied up the makeup back into the small bag, placing it in the drawer where it would stay until the next time they played. He drew back the sheets on the bed, dipped the blinds and began to wait impatiently, checking the clock every couple of minutes. Fifteen minutes went by and still no Danny. Steve picked up his phone again and sent an impatient question mark. Danny didn’t message back and Steve surmised he was driving, possibly had hit traffic.

A few minutes later he heard a car pull up outside and thanked god he didn’t have to wait much longer. His phone buzzed with a message.

“I’ll have to teach you some patience dearest.”

Steve smirked, tossing his phone on the side table and walking to the end of the bed. He sat down, spreading his knees wide, feet planted firmly on the floor so his knees were partially raised, muscles bulging in his thighs making the stockings and suspenders stretch tight. Leaning back he propped himself up, hands on the mattress, eyes on the door as he pouted with an air of impatience he was feeling. Danny took his time or so it seemed, to get to the bedroom. Steve felt his heart beat a little harder as the door handle twisted and it edged open slowly. He did so enjoy this subtle role play, made for fun times when they were both in the mood.

“Honey I’m home,” Danny declared as he pushed the door wider and stepped inside. He paused, letting out a small whistle of satisfaction. “Damn are you a sight for sore eyes.”

“I was beginning to worry,” Steve pouted as he spoke coyly to him. “I’ve missed you.”

“Didn’t mean to make you wait,” Danny apologised lightly. “But I’m a busy guy baby, you know that.”

“I know,” Steve agreed, seeing the stress still lining the edges of Danny’s eyes, worry etched a little into his forehead but they were easing as Danny let go and focused on their playtime together. “I don’t mean to get impatient, only I got all dressed up for you and then I couldn’t wait for you to get home.”

Danny rubbed a hand behind the back of his neck and gave a small shrug of his shoulders as if easing out the tension there as he began to relax, looking him over with a lick of his lips.

“I see that,” Danny assured him. “I like it when you get dressed up for me, I appreciate the effort.”

Steve smiled, looking shy as he dropped his chin a little, gazing over at him beneath his sinfully long lashes elongated by the heavy mascara.

“Do you like my outfit?” Steve asked him, keeping to the shy, coy routine for now. He could see how it eased the tension even more for Danny as they settled into the feel of the play.

“Well I can’t really see it properly,” Danny pointed out to him. “Why don’t you stand up and show me.”

Steve drew his knees together, then pushed off the bed, glad he’d had practice in the shoes. He felt a momentary wobble before he stepped away from the bed and into the middle of the room, pausing and turning to face Danny. Danny smiled, lifted a hand and wriggled his finger in a circle.

“Give me a twirl,” Danny urged gently. “Slowly, let me see all of it.”

Steve turned slowly, letting Danny get a full view of the entire outfit before facing him again.

“Damn,” Danny smiled at him.

“So you do like it?” Steve asked, looking coy again.

“You know it,” Danny nodded knowingly. “Why so shy baby?”

“Not shy,” Steve argued, a playful smile on his lips.

“No?” Danny grinned, walking closer then siding off towards the bed instead, barely touching him as he passed. Steve felt his skin prickle from the need of touch. “Not even a little?”

“Maybe a little,” Steve admitted with a small pout and flutter of eyelashes.

“Why’s that?” Danny asked him.

“Don’t want to disappoint you,” Steve told him quietly.

“Ah babe, that you couldn’t ever do,” Danny shook his head. “You surprise me – dress up in that get up that quite frankly screams ‘I want you to fuck me’ and then act all shy about it.”

Steve dipped his chin again, glancing over at him beneath those long lashes with a smile. Danny smiled and pointed to him, beckoning with his finger for him to approach. Steve obeyed slowly, hips wriggling with each step until he loomed closer. In the heels he lurched even taller than Danny height wise but that hadn’t ever deterred Danny from seducing him in the get up.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” Danny whispered, gazing up at him, a hand settling around his waist, the other reaching up to cup around the back of his neck. He tugged and Steve lowered, mouth a little open as they connected, Danny taking a moment to savour the touch before sliding his tongue deep into Steve’s mouth, pulling him closer. Steve hummed in reaction, enjoying the power exchange as he sank into the kiss, Danny fully in control of it for the time being, devouring the kiss hungrily. When they peeled apart Danny’s lips were smudged with red and Steve doubted his were as tidy as they were when he’d painted them. “You’ve got me all turned on Steve.”

Danny took Steve’s hand and pressed it into his crotch, letting him feel how much, the bulge under his fingers hard. Steve squeezed with a smile, pleased to be turning his lovers thoughts to much more exciting things than lawyers and arguments with his ex.

“I aim to please Danno,” Steve reminded him.

“Fuck that mouth,” Danny sighed as he inched back and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. He nodded over to the dresser. “Go fix your lips then come back over here.”

Steve left him, watching through the reflection of the mirror as Danny removed his shirt then sat down on the bed, removing his socks and shoes, tossing them aside. Danny undid his belt and pants, sliding hand down and rubbing himself between the cloth as he watched him. Steve bent low, rummaging for the makeup bag, taking out the lipstick. Looking at his own reflection, the lipstick had stained around the side of his mouth from the kiss and a lot of it had transferred to Danny. He brushed his fingers along the side of his lips to remove some of the stains before painting his lips again, adding another layer of deep red.

“You done?” Danny asked gruffly. Steve glanced at him through the mirror, seeing how focused he was on his ass and the way the suspenders stretched down his thighs to his stockings.

“Weren’t you supposed to be giving me a lesson in patience dearest?” Steve asked, throwing Danny’s words back at him.

Danny smiled, widening his knees and pulling his hand free.

“Yeah baby, thanks for reminding me,” Danny grinned. “Come back over here please. Bring the lipstick and compact, you’ll need them afterwards I’m sure.”

Steve walked over to him, lipstick in hand and the small compact mirror he also took from the makeup bag. Danny took it from him and placed it on the bed beside him.

“Need them after what?” Steve asked, sounding innocent.

Danny looked up at him, his eyes slowly moving up over his body to take him in, not answering directly.

“You got me all turned on baby,” Danny informed him. “Those fucking red lips of yours, that delicious mouth has me hard. You know how I love to see it at work.”

Steve nodded in understanding, playing shy again, “Yeah Danny I know.”

“Do I have to ask nicely?” Danny asked him, hands reaching out and softly rubbing at the skin of his thighs between his stockings and thong.

“You don’t have to ask,” Steve shook his head with a tone of implication. Danny glanced up at him, their eyes connecting and Steve waited with baited breath.

“Kneel down,” Danny ordered firmly after a pause in which they silently relayed agreement that Danny could take a little more control.

Steve got to his knees, resting his hands on Danny’s thighs as he lowered. Danny cupped his cheek to lift his face and Steve gazed up at him waiting. Danny rubbed a thumb close to his lips carefully.

“Yeah I think those lips will definitely need a touch up after this,” Danny told him, his other hand freeing his cock from the confines of his pants. “Want to give that mouth a workout baby?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied enthusiastically.

“Just enough to get me prepped,” Danny added with a smile. “You’re wearing your ‘fuck me’ outfit for me, I’m going to give you what you want. Why don’t you work on getting me ready for that?”

Steve leaned down as Danny held his cock steady, resting his other hand at the back of his head. Steve heard him let out a soft breath of satisfaction as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and slowly lowered down.

“Ah yes babe,” Danny whispered out. “Love your mouth.”

Danny didn’t guide him, leaving him to his own speed as he slid his mouth down, lifted up, took more in as he lowered again. He breathed through his nose, deep careful breaths as he worked Danny’s cock with his lips and tongue. He gazed up at Danny with wide eyes, seeing him looking down at him, mouth a little slack, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

Steve took his time, keeping it slow and gentle. He wasn’t looking to getting Danny off with a blow job, knowing Danny was probably forming plans for what they’d do next. Steve was on-board and ready to ride. He went down on Danny’s cock for five minutes or so, the corset straining against his chest as he moved, his jaw aching from the work out.

“Fuck me,” Danny growled as he pushed him off gently. “Slow it baby, I promised to fuck you remember?”

Steve sat back, wiping a hand across his mouth and seeing Danny’s eyes focus on the movement, letting out a soft moan of appreciation.

“I should fix my lipstick,” Steve said, reaching for the lipstick and compact. Danny picked them up, holding them away a moment.

“Actually, I think you should touch up everything,” Danny informed him, nodding towards the dresser. “While I get you prepped.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded slowly, uncertain where Danny was going with this but eager to find out what he had in mind. Danny helped him to his feet, standing himself and slipping off his trousers and underwear, giving Steve a soft push towards the dresser. Steve took out the makeup bag from the drawer and went to sit but Danny pulled the chair further back.

“I’ll need the chair,” Danny explained. “I guess maybe you’ll have to lean down to see what you’re doing babe.”

Steve got the message, looking a little surprised before the turned to the dresser again. Danny gave a nudge at his ankles and he automatically widened his stance as Danny’s hands framed his hips as he sat down behind him. A lone finger slipped under the thin material that stretched up between his ass cheeks and a hand gently pressed at the small of his back. Steve leaned over, bracing a hand on the dresser.

“Don’t you need both hands to apply that stuff?” Danny asked him.

Steve caught him looking at their reflections and swallowed down, giving a small nod and lowering further, resting on his elbows instead and fully aware how his ass stuck out towards Danny.

“Yeah I’m sure that will be better,” Danny said. “For the both of us.”

Steve felt the material of the thong stretch against his bulging half hard cock, cradling it and keeping it reigned in as Danny pulled the thin stretch of material aside with his thumb. Palms pressed against his ass cheeks, easing them open and hot breath hit his skin as he realised just how Danny planned on prepping his hole. They didn’t either of them often rim the other, so Steve gasped and swallowed down in surprise as Danny’s tongue darted and twitched against his asshole.

He tried to relax, though he was teetering in the heels holding his balance, locking his elbows on the dresser and letting out a moan of appreciation. Danny was making quick work of it, tongue laving, spreading slick saliva before purposefully seeking entrance. Steve couldn’t help but have glances of his reflection, flushing at his debauched look, the way the red lipstick smudged his lips and side of his mouth and chin. Danny pressed for further entrance and Steve gasped louder, dropping his head as Danny worked him open and fuck it was so good. He could feel his cock tightening against the thin material holding it down for the moment.

Danny pulled back, breath hitting off Steve’s ass cheek as he pressed his lips against the smooth skin.

“You fixing those lips babe?” Danny asked him. “Want them back to perfect before I fuck you.”

Steve knew it was an empty threat, there was no way Danny would halt now in his pursuit and seduction. All part of the game and Steve sighed, picking up the makeup sponge he’d been using to wipe away smudges. He dabbed it around his mouth, chasing away the red stain though he couldn’t remove it completely.

“Working on it dear,” Steve replied lightly with a small knowing smile. He felt Danny press his open mouth to his ass cheek before he bit down ever so lightly. Steve gave a small huffing laugh and wriggled his ass at him.

Danny pressed in with his tongue again and Steve moaned and shuddered, trying to concentrate on fixing his lipstick. It wasn’t easy, because his focus was 99 per cent on Danny and his talented tongue making light work of his twitching hole. Still, he tried to put in a little effort to their game and picked up the lipstick with shaky hands, flushing more as he once more had to look in the mirror, this time properly.

His cheeks were red, his pupils dilating and the flush on his skin stretched down from his cheeks, over his neck and spread out over his chest. Danny pressed deeper, tongue curling, darting and Steve groaned, eyes fluttering closed a moment before opening quickly. The way he was bent over, the corset hugged tight at his body, the lace trim itching at his nipples and making them hard. He could see the nubs peeking out behind the red lace.

Somehow he managed to slide on another coat of colour, moaning in the process. He smacked his lips together before arching and groaning as Danny applied a lubed finger, then a second, beginning to twist and scissor as his tongue worked its way in also. Steve gasped and arched further, pushing his ass back, scattering the contents of the makeup bag over the counter top as he teetered in his stilettos. Danny continued to tease and delight with his fingers and tongue, skin prickling with desire and need, cock fighting against the tight confines of his thong so hard he felt like ripping it off.

“Danny, oh my god,” Steve moaned happily. He wanted a fuck but damn he could come right there and be satisfied. He moaned in disappointment when Danny reeled back, removing his fingers and tugging at the thong playfully before he lined it up against his ass crack and let it snap into place.

“Done baby?” Danny asked him smoothly, like he hadn’t just stuck his tongue deep into his ass which Steve could still feel the wet remnants of as the thong slipped teasingly against his hole.

“Yes, fuck, yes Danno,” Steve moaned in reply.

Danny stood up, hands running up the tight corset, following the lines of bone it was lined with to give it shape and contour over his torso. Danny looked at their reflection as he pressed his cock against the back of his thighs, studying him closely.

“Fuck you’re amazing Steven,” Danny whispered. Steve flushed again, they were momentarily out of the play time and Danny was simply adoring him. He let that feeling of possession wash over him before snapping them both into the game again because damn he needed a fuck – his cock was leaking and he could feel the pre-come making the thin thong sticky against his skin.

“Love your fingers and tongue, but it’s your cock I need opening me up,” Steve told him, pushing his ass back and giving a small writhe of his hips.

“You got a dirty mouth for such a pretty face baby,” Danny informed him, a smile dancing on the edges of his lips.

He slid his hand under Steve, between his legs, cupping and squeezing his cock and balls, “Fuck yeah you’re ready for a fuck aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Steve gasped with a nod, locking eyes with him in the mirror as he arched his head back, thick black lashes dusting against his cheekbones. “Please Danny.”

“One more thing to get you prepped,” Danny assured him. He slid his hands further down Steve’s thighs and deftly unlatched the suspenders, front then the back. Standing straighter he purposefully stuck his thumbs into the waistline of the thong and began dragging it slowly over Steve’s ass and thighs. Steve let him undress him, lifting one foot, then the other when Danny pushed the flimsy material to the floor. Danny’s fingers danced up the line of the stilettos, over his ankles and traced back up his stockinged legs with gentle touches until he could latch the suspenders back into place.

“There, that’s better,” Danny said matter of factly but there was a gentleness in his tone, a reverence for all the effort Steve put in to make this an enjoyable experience. Danny stepped back and Steve stood up, testing his balance again before he turned. Danny’s eyes roved from his face, over his corseted torso to his cock now full and erect where the corset ended. “Fuck you really are beautiful.”

“All for you Danny,” Steve said coyly but he meant every word.

“Damn right all mine,” Danny smiled and nodded, moving backwards towards the bed. He took himself in hand and began jerking himself slowly. “This what you want?”

Steve swallowed down and nodded, his throat drying up. He loved Danny’s cock, the way it fitted so perfectly. Throughout previous relationships he’d topped more often than bottomed, but with Danny he was a greedy bottom who couldn’t get enough of his partners dick. It wasn’t only because of the physical satisfaction, Danny was well hung and thick so he stretched him open and could go deep. But it was also the way Danny read him without needing to ask the mood he was in, how sometimes the slow burn was more important but there were days when he needed a rough fuck over the back of the couch. He didn’t usually have to ask before Danny gave him what he wanted.

“Want,” Steve said, taking a step forward. Danny held up a hand for him to wait and Steve felt a momentary thrill of anticipation but also impatience. “Need it Danno.”

“I know babe,” Danny smiled in understanding. “But let me enjoy this sight a little more before I fuck you through the mattress.”

Steve gave a soft moan that sounded almost whimpering like at the idea of Danny fulfilling that promise but drew on the last of his patience to wait.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look in that get up do you?” Danny asked him with a smile.

Steve shivered with a small shiver of self-consciousness as Danny scrutinised him with loving eyes. Danny locked eyes with him and smiled brighter.

“Next time, I want to watch you get dressed up,” He said after a pause of thought. “Will you let me?”

“If that’s what you want,” Steve nodded, feeling his cheeks heat a smidgeon and yeah, he was blushing again. Danny seemed to knock down all his defences and barriers. Steve knew he was a good looking man, though he didn’t brag, but sometimes the way Danny looked at him, looked into him, still made him curiously embarrassed at the attention.

“Shy looks good on you baby,” Danny teased gently. “Give me another twirl – nice and slow.”

Steve turned again, itching to touch his own cock but he kept his hands to his sides, leaving his pleasures to Danny’s delights.

“Maybe on another occasion you’ll give me a striptease,” Danny suggested and Steve smiled at Danny’s imagination as it began to run away with him. “Stop there a moment.”

Steve was facing away and paused, waiting.

“Bend over and open those cheeks,” Danny ordered. “So I can make sure that hole is still loose for me.”

Steve widened his stance for balance, bending down and reaching back, hands sliding over each ass cheek and gripping firmly as he pulled them apart. He sensed rather than saw Danny had drawn nearer. Danny’s hands framed his hips and hot breath hit off his skin again; Steve held his breath as Danny checked on his previous efforts.

“Hmm that thong of yours took away a little of the moisture,” Danny told him. “I just need to-.”

Steve gasped out as Danny’s tongue laved over his sensitive hole again, pressing insistently before sliding inside him again. Steve mewled, knees shaking and glad of Danny’s hands keeping him steady. Danny’s tongue worked him a little more before he pulled back, letting go of him with a satisfied noise.

“There, better,” Danny said playfully. “Show me the rest baby.”

Steve stood again, cock throbbing as he continued to turn, feeling hot and flushed, a sheen of sweat covering his skin. And Danny called him a cock tease? Danny smiled in satisfaction at the sight and stepped aside, nodding towards the bed and holding out a hand to him.

“Let’s get you comfortable,” He offered and Steve closed the gap between them, taking his hand and letting Danny lead him to the edge of the bed as Danny continued. “Kneel in the middle, hands and knees. Keep your shoes on.”

Steve crawled onto the bed, moving further up into the middle and settling there on his hands and knees.

“Comfortable or-?” Danny asked simply. Steve knew in between the lines, Danny was giving him the option of changing positions. Steve didn’t mind how they did it this time round, as long as Danny put his cock in him soon.

“Mmm yeah,” Steve affirmed with a wriggle of his hips. “This what you like baby?”

“Like you anyway I can get you,” Danny answered, making Steve smile again at being the object of his lovers affections. The bed dipped as Danny climbed up behind him. “But I know how much you like it like this, because I get so deep don’t I?”

Steve couldn’t agree more, as much as he loved to see Danny’s face when they made love, he enjoyed being taken from behind just as much. Danny’s thighs nudged against the back of his as he came up behind between his spread legs. Danny’s hands settled on his ass and gave a soft push.

“Move up a little more,” Danny urged gently. Steve moved up the bed until he was almost nose to nose with the headrest. Danny pushed the pillows off the bed as he got him how he wanted.

Knees knocked against the inside of Steve’s own and he automatically spread them wider as Danny smoothed a hand down his spine from base to between his shoulder blades, pressing firmly and Steve sank down towards the mattress. He was about to curl his arms under his head when Danny spoke again.

“Open those cheeks again for me,” Danny told him. Steve reached back, resting his head on the mattress as he grasped each ass cheek firmly and spread them apart. He heard a tell-tale click and after a moment slick dripped down the crack of his ass. A moments quiet and the blunt head of Danny’s cock pressed against his hole.

Steve held his breath, stockinged knees pressing harder into the mattress as he held steady, revelling in the moment as Danny’s cock stretched his hole open. Steady hands settled around his hips on top of the corset, squeezing the boned material against him. Danny went slow, easing in carefully and Steve let out a stuttered gasp as he took inch after inch. His toes itched and flexed in the narrow toed confines of his shoes.

“Oh my god, ah yes,” Steve groaned out. Danny was still edging in and Steve couldn’t help the noises his lover elicited from him. “Danny, oh god.”

Danny didn’t speak and let his cock do the talking, giving him every inch as his fingers tightened around his waist. There was a pause and Steve took stock of feeling full but not at the fullest, knowing Danny still had more to give. More lube dripped down his ass crack he could feel and Danny edged back and forth in tiny movements to loosen him up, making him moan. Then Danny paused again, fingers flexing before he pulled him back as he gave a sharper thrust forward at the same time.

Steve panted out a strangled grunt, turning his face so his hot cheek pressed against the cool sheets and gasped in a sharp breath as Danny did it again to ensure every inch was filling him up.

“Danny – fu – yes – god,” Steve muttered barely coherent.

“Good baby?” Danny asked him, hands sliding away from his hips.

“Uhh mm yes,” Steve managed to stutter out. He moaned again, felt Danny press up against him, thighs skin on skin with his as Danny leaned forward. From the angle he couldn’t see much but he saw Danny’s hand come into view as he grabbed onto the headboard to hold onto.

“Keep that ass spread for me,” Danny growled low and demanding and Steve felt his cock twitch and throb at the sound of his voice. He liked it when Danny got a little dirty and rough in his fucking on the rare occasion it happened.

The corset constricted his breathing a little, making him take deeper, longer breaths. He could feel his pectorals straining against the material and the lace tickled at his hard nipples where it dug against them. Danny’s settled in between his shoulder blades above the corset, keeping himself steady as he began to move, slow at first as he found his rhythm. Steve wondered for the millionth time of being made love to by this man, if it were possible to pass out from the excruciating torture of pleasure that Danny’s cock always created in him

Steve gave up on words, brain not fast enough to create them as his attention zoned entirely on his pleasure. The moans he was making sounded dirty even to himself but he couldn’t help it. Danny leaned over further, angling and adjusting, both hands on the head post now. It was rough and fast, perfect Steve seemed to sum up in his addled brain where all he could think was _OhDanny!_ and _cock_ and _holyfuckrightthereyesyesyes_. 

“Fuck baby see what you do to me,” Danny moaned out to him, unbelievably coherent for a man fucking him through the mattress as he’d promised. “Fuck I love you – love your body, your ass – you’re fucking perfect -.”

Steve’s cock pressed barely against the sheets the angle he was bent over, the head brushing against the mattress every thrust but it was a pleasurable torture, not near enough of what he needed. He gripped at his ass tighter and tighter moaning as Danny’s cock angled into his prostate, hammering with speed. His moans had become long cries of ‘fuck’, the word spilling loud and clear for his lover to take pride in.

Danny was panting now, slowing down, hands sliding over his shoulders and along his arms where they pressed against his sides.

“Enjoying yourself baby?” Danny asked him almost too calmly, head still in the game and Steve was sickeningly jealous of how collected he could be for a man drilling him so expertly with his dick. The only thing to give away Danny’s less than altogether calmness was the deep breaths he was having to suck down.

“Uhnng yeah – yes – uhmm,” Steve managed to reply as Danny canted his hips playfully. 

Danny’s fingers slid further down his arms, settling at his wrists.

“Let go,” Danny urged gently. Steve did, flexing his fingers but not moving his hands as Danny tightened his hold on them. He carefully manoeuvred his left arm first, Steve understanding after a moment and angling it so it twisted behind him at the small of his back. Danny urged him to do the same with the other, wrists crossing and Danny’s wide hands holding them in place. Danny widened his knees, Steve could feel them pressing into the sides of his own and he slid his further apart with a moan as his cock pressed against the mattress, moaning at the contact.

“Oh yeah baby,” Danny agreed with a moan of his own. “I’ll take care of you.”

He began moving again, settling into another rhythm, not as fast and rough as before but still a quick enough pace that Steve was writhing, moaning, flexing his hands against Danny’s firm hold. His cock slid against the sheets over and over, still not the best of friction but enough combined with Danny’s cock hitting his prostate. The edge was lurching closer at a quickened pace now. Steve craved the oblivion but he didn’t want it to end either. The right now was damn near perfection.

Oblivion couldn’t be banished though, Danny was making sure of that – hips canting forward and Steve could hear it now, the unravelling of control as Danny began to lose it. He was close, closer than Steve and Steve urged his own orgasm on, writhing as much as he could, cock leaking into the sheets, Danny’s cock grinding his sweet spot deep inside.

“Oh god – Steve – baby – fuck,” Danny moaned, grip tight around his wrists, his other hand dug into his hip. “God, fuck I love your ass – love your body – you close baby? You gonna come.”

“Just – yeah – unghh fuck me Danny – fuck – yesyeahfuckme-,” Steve moaned, feeling it right there, that edge. “G’na come – Danny – I g’na -.”

Danny quickened his speed and Steve saw stars, millions of bright lights dancing behind his eyelids, cock throbbing as it pulsed over and over, the sheets becoming sticky and wet quickly. Steve flushed at the sounds he made, dirty and delicious. Danny still pounded his hole and fuck he was done, well and truly fucked. Steve felt slack and hazy, relaxing and giving Danny everything in that moment.

“Steve – baby – “ Danny hummed, hammering his cock home before he yelled out a heady ‘fuck’, humming, moaning, giving firm thrusts, once, twice, three times as his balls emptied into his waiting ass.

Danny let go of his hands carefully and Steve moved them to a more comfortable positon on the bed, body lax and blissful, shivering with pleasure as Danny pulled out of him, his cock losing its firmness.

“Oh my god,” Danny exclaimed with a breathy laugh. “Fuck you’re amazing.”

Somehow they managed to lie down in a sea of limbs, though Steve was well aware of the wet spot pressing into his arm as he wormed his way into lying against Danny with an arm slung over his chest and stockinged leg over his thighs.

“You slayed me,” Steve murmured against Danny’s chest which was beating quite rapidly. 

Danny was breathing hard after his hard work and he cocked his head sideways to look at him with a smile, “Uh I think you slayed me, having me come home to you all dressed up and ready to play.”

“You love it when I dress up,” Steve smirked, nuzzling his mouth against his chest.

“I’d have you anyway I can take you, I promise babe” Danny promised before admitting with a sigh. “But fuck if you can’t work some kind of magic in that corset, those stockings and heels. Those fucking red lips Steven – fucking beautiful.”

“Even if we’ve ruined the sheets with their stain forever,” Steve sighed.

“So worth it,” Danny chuckled. “So so worth it.”

They fell silent for a few companionable minutes before Steve lifted up an inch or two and smiled at him.

“Help me undress so we can shower together?” He asked him.

“Do you have to take it off,” Danny sighed. “You look so good.”

“Kinda have to if I want to shower, and I gotta shower, I can feel your come sliding out my ass,” Steve informed him.

“Like I said before, you got a pretty face but a hell of a dirty mouth Steven,” Danny laughed, pinching his ass. “Fine I’ll help you undress, but first you gotta show me.”

“Show you what?” Steve asked in momentary confusion.

“Your ass,” Danny told him. “Stand up and give me another twirl. I want to see what you look like in that outfit after being properly fucked. Want to see my come sliding out of your ass.”

Steve stared at him, a moment of surprise, but they were still playing, for a few more minutes at least. He slid off the bed, his limbs feeling heavy and definitely finding trouble adding a wriggle to his hips the way his ass ached from use. Still he turned to the bed to see Danny climbing off it and moving towards him at a slower pace. Steve turned slowly for him, widening his feet and bending over, reaching back to open his ass cheeks again. It was dirty, naughty and he loved every moment, especially when he felt Danny move behind him, leaning over, hot breath on his ass cheek and a thumb teased playfully at his loosened hole.

“That’s one well fucked ass you got,” Danny told him. Steve could feel the slick of his thumb, knew it was Danny’s come he was spreading onto his skin. 

“I’m a lucky guy,” Steve replied happily. “Got a man who knows how to look after me.”

Danny huffed out a laugh, kiss his left wrist as he stood and urged him to stand, sliding an arm around his waist as he drew him towards the bathroom.

“I really do love this outfit,” Danny grinned.

“All for you Danny,” Steve smiled. “All for you.”

“Lets shower, then eat yeah? Want take out?”

“Chinese?” Steve suggested, feeling suddenly famished.

“Plan,” Danny nodded firmly as he faced him. He was suddenly all thumbs as he looked at the corset and pointed at it. “Remind me again-?”

Steve laughed, kicking off his heels and shaking his head. 

“Do my suspenders and stockings, I’ll wrangle the corset,” Steve told him.

Smiling and laughing they peeled away the layers, the un-spoken rules of their playtime put away with it.

~ fin ~


End file.
